


Living in Her Memories

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: Riko loves her memories.





	Living in Her Memories

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by Your Story by Sugaru Miaki. please read it if you have the time!

Sakurauchi Riko was by no means a sad person. In fact, she was pretty happy. A decent childhood, good family, and she went to a prestigious college. Who wouldn’t want this kind of life? Riko thought it was great, but there was one thing missing from all of it. Her childhood friend, Watanabe You. She missed the ashen grey hair that she saw near daily, the blue eyes that were brighter than any sky she had ever seen. Riko even missed that slightly salty and fishy scent that came from the girl.

As Riko reminisced, she cracked open another soda. She guzzled the fizzy drink down and sat back. “Riko, I’ll come back for you. I promise.” That was something You said a lot. But after they graduated high school, she started to doubt those words. Riko was already in her final year of college and You hadn’t shown up since. It was almost like she lied right before she left Riko for good.

_“Riko! I’ve got exciting news!”_

__

__

_You ran up to taller girl waving her hands around. She crashed into Riko and gave the girl a tight squeeze._

__

__

_“What’s up, You?” Riko said._

__

__

_You’s grin got wider. “Well y’know how I’ve always wanted to be like my dad and be a sailor right? Well I got my boating license and now I can! I just gotta find people who want to join me and I’m set!”_

__

__

_Riko smiled and hugged You. “That’s amazing You!”_

__

__

A bitter smile appeared on Riko’s face. You was able to accomplish her dream but in exchange for leaving Riko. She really, really missed the girl and wished she were sitting by her side. Riko stood up and opened her fridge. It was empty. 

“I guess I need to go shopping, huh…” she muttered to herself.

She got dressed and headed out. “I’m leaving! ...not that it matters if I say that…” 

The street was busy and the sun beamed down on the crowd. Riko looked up at the sky, wiping the sweat off her forehead. Upon stepping into the store, she’s hit with a wave of cool air. Riko walked around the aisles before her eyes landed on a bag of dried fish.

_“What is that?!”_

__

__

_Riko looked down at the bag in her hand. It was filled with dried fish and she was just putting it away before You walked in._

__

__

_“Its… dried fish?”_

__

__

_“Yeah but why do you have it?!”_

__

__

_Riko wanted to laugh. “B-Because you’re getting mad over dried fish.”_

__

__

_You huffed. “Its gross and I don’t see how anyone can eat it. Its too dry! I’d be fine if it was normal fish but dry? I can’t handle it!”_

Riko let out a small laugh as she remembered the girl freaking out over dried fish. It led to her picking up some ingredients for her friend’s favorite food. Salisbury steak. It was a strange way of remembering her. Riko paid for the items and headed back out. On her way home, she saw a row of vending machines by a park. The park was fairly empty as it was pretty hot outside. The red machines sitting by the entrance hummed as Riko walked by them. Noticing its selection of drinks, Riko decided to buy one. She leaned against the machine as she drank from the juice box.

_You ran ahead of Riko before stopping. She was buying a drink. The girl stabbed the straw through the small hole before downing it in one sip._

__

__

_“You how do you even do that.”_

__

__

_“Magic.”_

__

__

_Riko laughed a bit before leaning against the fence next to the machines. The fence was rickety and the paint was chipping off of it. The machines next to her whirred as You bought another drink before she handed it to Riko. The ashen haired girl stood next to her and smiled._

__

__

“I like these moments where we can just sit y’know.”

_“They’re nice.”_

Riko sighed as she pushed herself off the machine. She continued to walk back home, seeing all of the familiar sights. The vibrant homes where You would stop by to pet some stranger’s dog, the lamppost that would flicker every time they walked by, she thought about all of it. All of her short memories with her friend. The girl decided to stop by You’s old place before she would go back home. 

The house was empty, obviously. The girl in mind had been long gone and soon after the family went too. It was a sad sight to see. Riko placed her hand on the mailbox. She looked up at You’s old bedroom window before noticing the lights came to life. Part of her hoped it was her friend but she knew it was just some new family that had moved in. Riko sighed before she sadly trudged back to her own home.

Upon reaching her own home, she noticed a small box on her front step. Did she order anything? Riko hummed as she picked the cardboard box up and took it inside. Her house was abnormally dark. The girl flicked the light switch on before she was blinded by the sudden light. She dragged herself to her living room table and set the box down. Noticing it was covered in tape, she made the decision to grab scissors now just to sate her curiosity.

Riko dug through a drawer filled with random supplies and eventually grabbed the scissors. She sat back down behind the box and tore through it. Inside was a small envelope and a few bottles. She picked up the bottles and read the label. It was a name she had never heard of. Opening the bottle, she found it was filled with tiny pinkish pills. Her confusion grew as she turned to the letter. She opened it and looked at the contents inside.

_Dear Ms. Sakurauchi,_

__

__

_Due to a mistake on the shipping company’s side, we have sent you the wrong pills. Your order was originally placed to buy our Lethe pills which have the effect of erasing certain memories. We have accidentally sent you our Mimore pill which was intended for another customer which implants memories of a childhood friend named Watanabe You. We sincerely apologize and have sent the proper Lethe pills._

__

__

_Thank you for purchasing from our company._

**Author's Note:**

> twt - @magimine  
> tumblr - @mag--pie


End file.
